Legend of Zelda: Dawn of a New Hero
by tyfang360
Summary: When the mask of the legendary hero falls into the hands of Tsukune,a new hero has been born.
1. Chapter 1

What's up my fanfiction fans I'm here to bring another story of Rosario Vampire to all of you

It will bee a Rosario Vampire/Legend of Zelda crossover but which game will I use?

My favorite one…Majora's Mask and Ocarina of Time, with a little bit of Twilight Princess involved .

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario Vampire or Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask and Ocarina of Time

Legend of Zelda: Dawn of a New Hero

Chapter 1: The Link Mask

"Speech"

_Thoughts, mindscape, Link speaking_

Tsukune Aono was wondering deep into the woods in Yokai Academy after escaping the girls because of a another argument broke out between them (as usual, fighting over Tsukune), as he reached into a clearing Tsukune looked around to see if he was being stalked or followed, to his relief he was not, he sat down on the ground and leaned on a tree, he sighed.

"Dang, it's not easy living your life, when you have a bunch of beautiful girls fighting over you all the time." Tsukune said to himself.

As he sighed again, he looked around, seeing all the trees swaying in the wind, finding it peaceful, he kept looking around until he sees a huge brown bag laying near a tree a few feet away.

Curiosity mixed with fear overtook Tsukune _looks like a bag to me _he thought _but then again it could be a monster or something else, I better check it out._

Tsukune cautiously walked over to the bag, up close it still looked like a bag but that was not enough to lower his guard, he was then next to the bag, he quickly grabbed it and picked it up, then closed his eyes and braced for any attack, but none came.

Tsukune opened one eye to see that nothing else happened he opened both his eyes to see that the bag was still a bag, a rather heavy bag though, as Tsukune assumed.

Now that his fears are diminished, the only thing left was curiosity, so he looked around again to see if he was alone, seeing that he was, he sat down, leaned on the tree, then began looking inside the bag.

He reached his hand inside and the first thing he pulled out was a sword, a sword with a red and gold hilt with a blue gem on the bottom, a silver cross guard, and silver blade with a gold diamond pattern and it came with a red sheath, he sheathed the sword and continued looking.

He searched around and found another sword, this time it was in a blue and yellow sheath, he pulled it out and looked at it, it was not as long as first sword he found, but it was a tempered steel blade, with a blue hilt and cross guard , but what was on the hilt that made Tsukune even more curious, on the section between the blade and hilt, there 3 golden triangles that made up one big triangle.

_Hmm, I guess this sword must be special than the other one _Tsukune thought as he sheathed the sword and continued looking inside, as he continued looking inside he pulled out 2 different shields both of look like they can reflect light off of, but both shields with a different design on them, one had a mask design the other had a crescent moon and a star on it, Tsukune put both shields besides the swords and continued looking.

Tsukune continued to search around, and he felt something really heavy, it took Tsukune all his might to pull it out, and he pulled out what looks to be a huge hammer, it was so heavy he had to use both hands to hold and use it. Tsukune set it aside, and poured out what's in the bag on the ground, he then took a look at the other items, a bag with bombs inside, a spring loaded grappling hook, a special lens to see certain things, several nuts that causes a blinding light when thrown on the ground, a golden bow and a quiver of arrows, 2 broadswords that also needs to use with both hands one with purple and green design and the other a a long silver blade with a light blue hilt , and 2 flute like instruments, a small tan flute and big blue flute.

Then Tsukune eyes turned to another bag he opened that bag up to find some masks, rather strange looking masks, the first mask was a wooden mask, that had a round hole for a mouth, orange eyes, and leaves on the top of its head, another mask look like a sort of sea creature, and the third one look like a rock monster.

Others masks look like a beautiful woman with long pink hair , a boar, ears of a rabbit, a red hat, a bird, a fox, a mummy, a mask with 2 wings folded together, a small head of a man, a man crying, a cow, a young boy, a one eyed mask, a ninja, a skull hat, a blue mask with a skull on it, a frog, a mask that its eyes are wide open, a mask made of stone, and a mask that look like it was a face of a giant.

But there were 2 masks that Tsukune was very interested in, the mask had snow white hair with red and blue markings on its face, and the second mask had blond hair and sapphire blue eyes, both mask had small pointed noses and long pointy ears.

"Why would someone leave a bag of this stuff lying around?" Tsukune asked himself, as he picked up the second mask, a strange mark appeared on his hand, it was the same mark that was on the sword, 3 golden triangles making up a big triangle.

"Okay this is getting weird, maybe its got to do with this mask I'm holding" Tsukune said to himself looking at the mask "Well, there is only one way to find out." he brought the mask to his face and then, he put on the mask.

All of a sudden he felt a strange power coursing through the mask, and then all of a sudden his world went black.

Meanwhile, the girls were having the usual argument about Tsukune and then there was the usual fighting when Moka broke up the fight she realized something.

"Uh guys, speaking of Tsukune, do any of you know where he is?" she asked.

Kurumu and Yukari shrugged their shoulders, but it was Mizore who answered.

"Last time I saw him, he was running off into the forest because we were fighting against each other." she said

"Lets go find him" Moka said, the other girls agreed, then they set off looking for Tsukune.

Tsukune was still unconscious, but then a mysterious voice appeared

"Tsukune….open your eyes Tsukune, o chosen hero."

Tsukune opened his eyes then he slowly got up to see he was standing in the middle of the three golden triangles, he looked around to be in some kind of realm, then looked at the different colored pedestals, then when he looked at the yellow one, he saw there was someone standing on it.

The person standing on there was an elderly man, wearing a orange robe with the with a red band around the middle.

"Welcome Tsukune." said the old man "Yes, Tsukune I know who you are, I am Rauru, the Sage of Light, welcome to the Chamber of Sages, in the Sacred Realm."

As Tsukune looked around this place questions were exploding like fireworks until he asked.

"What am I doing here?" he asked

"Well, you see, Tsukune, its because of that mask you just put on, that mask, with the other masks they are not ordinary masks, they are all special and unique, especially the mask you are wearing."

"What is so special about this mask?" Tsukune asked feeling at his mask, only to realize it was not there, he was only touching his face.

"Well you see, Tsukune, in my homeland, Hyrule, there was a young hero who saved Hyrule from total destruction and from pure evil, this boy's name was Link.

Link was known as the Hero of Time, he would always help for those who needed his help, sadly a disease had spread through Hyrule, he had caught the disease and he was dying.

In his last breath he prayed to the Goddesses to create a mask in his image, his wish was granted.

As they were creating his mask they made sure that whoever wore this mask musk have all the same attributes Link had, thus the mask was called the Link Mask." he explained

"Then how come the mask is not on my face?" Tsukune asked.

"You are wearing the mask Tsukune, the mask had simply changed your appearance, see for yourself." he said as he conjured a mirror out of the water.

Tsukune looked in the mirror and gasped at what he saw, there was a tall, blond haired, blue eyed boy wearing a long green cap, a green tunic with a red 3 point belt, white sleeves and leggings, brown fingerless gloves, brown boots, and wearing a chain mail underneath his tunic.

Tsukune looked at Rauru, with a look that he understood everything.

"Not only did that mask gave you the appearance of Link, but also his strength, knowledge, courage, and everything else that what made him who he is, is now bestowed on to you." he said "You can use those abilities on what you see fit."

"Wow, amazing." Tsukune replied

"Now it is time to go Tsukune, good luck and farewell" said Rauru, after he said that, everything went black.

Tsukune woke up to find himself on the ground, he slowly got up, Tsukune looked at himself to see he was still Link, then he looked at the bag, now knowing what they are and how they can be used, he began to re-equip himself.

He set the Master Sword and Gerudo Mirror Shield on his back along with his quiver and Fairy Bow, he but his bomb bag, Deku nuts, Magic beans, and 6 bottles, in the pockets.

Then he looked at the other gear_ I wish the was a place where I can store the other stuff _Tsukune thought to himself.

_There is…_

Tsukune looked around seeing who said that.

"Who's there?" Tsukune asked but in a different voice from his own

_Do not be afraid Tsukune… yes I know who you are, I am Link, the spirit inside the mask._

"How are you speaking to me?" Tsukune asked

_From your mind, of course, when you are in trouble and need of my help, I will help you out as best as I can._

"Ok then Link." said Tsukune "But you said there there is a place where I can store the other stuff so…"

_Well you see, I have this storage dimension I use to put up all my stuff when im not using it, so since you're me, you can use it to, and you can also use it when your not wearing the mask either._

"Wow, that's useful, how do I do it?" Tsukune asked

_Just think of the storage dimesion to open and it shall appear._

"Ok then." Tsukune said then he focused his mind on opening the dimesion and the right in front of him a portal opened, Tsukune stepped cautiously inside, he looked to find two diffent racks with labels on top of them.

He hanged the masks and the other weapons on the corresponding hooks.

_Oh yes, before I forget, whenever you take off my mask, the Master Sword and the Gerudo Mirror Shield will be stowed in the mask, only when you put it on will you shall be re-equipped with them._

"Right." Tsukune replied as he finished putting the gear away he stepped out of the dimension

After he exited the portal, the portal closed up, then a high pitched scream filled the air, Tsukune knew who screamed at once.

"Moka-san!" he said, then an idea came to his head

_Now that I have the abilties of Link, I can finally protect my friends, but I better keep my identity secret, so my enemies will not try to hurt my friends to get back at me._

Tsukune pulled out his Fairy Bow, he checked the quiver to see that it was full of arrows .

Not wasting any time, Tsukune ran until he was out of the woods.

Moka screamed because the lizardmen who attacked Moka and Yukari before was back, and with a hunger for vengance.

"Well now aren't you guys in a disadvantage, without your boyfriend here you cant pull off her cross to bring out the vampire, looks like we have a major advantage boys." The lizardmen leader said. " Ok guys lets teach them a lesson they shall never forget!"

The lizardmen advanced at the girls, they were outnumbered 7 to 4 it looks like all hope was lost.

"Oh Tsukune, where are you?" said Moka, as soon as they were at attacking range, the first 4 lizardmen was trapped in ice.

"Good job Mizore" said Kurumu, looking at Mizore

"That was not me." Mizore said

"If that was not you, than who did?" Yukari asked.

"I did." said a voice

The lizardmen looked ahead and the girls turned around.

It was actually Tsukune there but he was disguised as Link so all they see is Link standing there, holding the Fairy Bow in his hand.

"I used my Ice Arrows to freeze them, but they wont stay frozen for long." Link/Tsukune explained but in a different voice from his own.

And sure enough, the lizardmen broke out of their icy prison and then glared at Link/Tsukune.

"You wish you shouldn't have done that." said the lizardmen leader "Kill him!"

The lizardmen began to go after Link/Tsukune but he was prepared, he put his Fairy Bow away and quickly pulled out the Master Sword and Gerudo Mirror Shield.

He blocked their attacks with the shield and then went for a horizontal slash at them, knocking them back, one of them tried to get him from behind but he quickly turned around and knocked him out with an upward vertical cut.

Then all of a sudden, one of the lizardmen grabbed Link from behind and then they were piling up and ganging up on him.

They girls were scared; they thought he was in trouble, but Link/Tsukune knocked the lizardmen back using a spin attack.

All of the lizardmen defeated by Link/Tsukune accept the leader, who stood there with cold fury on his face.

"Looks like I got no choice." he said "Time to call in the Lizafos."

The leader whistled and from behind the trees came two lizards wearing armor and carrying swords they ran in front of the leader awaiting orders.

"Kill him!" the leader said pointing at Link/Tsukune both lizafos looked at Link/Tsukune, then charged forward at him.

_What are they? _Tsukune thought

_Lizafos _said Link _don't worry you can handle them all you have to do is look for an opening in their defenses, then attack, but be wary they will switch with their partner._

_Right _Tsukune thought and sure enough, one of the lizafos stayed back while the other one went to the offensive, Tsukune did what Link instructed him he blocked the lizafos attacks and countered with his own.

The second lizafo did the same thing as the first one, he went for his blind spots only for Link/Tsukune to block all of his attacks, and once Link/Tsukune found his opening, he did a horizontal slash at the lizafo injuring him as well.

The second lizafo switched places with the first, this time Link/Tsukune managed to kill it, leaving only the second lizafo remained, which was going for an all or nothing attack, only to miss, leaving Link/Tsukune to dispatch the 2nd lizafo.

Then from out of nowhere, the lizardmen leader appeared and used his tail to send Link/Tsukune flying, sending him about a few feet away.

The leader was walking forward cracking his knuckles and said, "First my men could not defeat you, now my lizafos failed to kill you, looks like I'll have to take you down myself."

He was only a halfway there when a massive amount of Yokai energy stopped him in his tracks; the leader looked at Moka who was transforming into her inner self. The other girls looked and so did Link/Tsukune, who was getting up after the assault, and looked at his right that not only held the Master Sword but Moka's Rosario too.

The lizardmen leader saw the Rosario in his hand and thought _that person can pull off her Rosario too?_

Fully transformed, Inner Moka glared at the leader with her ruby colored eyes.

"Tried to attack my other self and my friends again huh?" she said with cold rage" why don't you just know your place!"

Inner Moka disappeared for a brief second then appeared in front of the leader, and kicked him

he was sent flying a couple feet, then landed in a tree, he manage to pull himself out and remained standing, only to see Link/Tsukune above him, and struck the leader with a jump attack sending the leader flying even farther then Inner Moka.

The leader slowly got up holding his stomach as there was a long cut down his stomach, which was bleeding.

"Who are you?" asked the leader

Link/Tsukune sheathed his Master Sword and put away his shield and said "The name's Link, remember that name."

"Oh you better believe I will." said the leader "as for the rest of you." he looked at the girls "you guys got lucky because he was here, next time you wont be so lucky." the leader and the rest of the lizardmen retreated.

Link/Tsukune turned around and looked at the girls; the girls looked at him until Inner Moka spoke

"I believe you have something of mine, Link-san.," she said

Link/Tsukune realized that he had Moka's Rosario; he walked over and handed the Rosario over to her, which she took it out of his hand.

"Thank you for saving us Link-san." Kurumu said

"No problem, and please just call me Link." said Link/Tsukune "as much as I want to stick around, I better get going."

Link/Tsukune took several steps back from them and said "but rest assured, we shall meet again." he threw a Deku Nut on the ground, a blinding flash of light appeared, and when it was gone, he was gone too.

"He's gone!" said Yukari

"Where did he go?" Mizore asked all the girls looked around except Inner Moka, who reattached the Rosario and changed back into her outer self.

"Hey guys, instead of looking for Link, we need to find Tsukune." Moka said the other girls agreed, they continued their search for him.

Meanwhile, Link/Tsukune was at another forest clearing stood their a bit winded, but unharmed "Wow, the stuff I just did back there, that was amazing!"

_You did pretty good back there _Link said _but will you ever tell your friends about this?_

"They will know in due time Link, until then, they must know nothing of this." Tsukune replied

_All right then Tsukune, it is your decsion, but one thing bothers me what are you going to do with the other set of weapons?_

"I…I don't know." Tsukune realizing this for the first time he thought for a moment, but then Link responded.

_Why_ _don't you use those weapons for yourself Tsukune? There are one set of weapons_ _for when you are me and another set just for yourself._

"Good idea Link" Tsukune said "but what about those instruments?"

_The ocarinas? _Link asked _oh yes I nearly forgot about that_ _the is the Fairy Ocarina you can use when your_ _yourself and the Ocarina of Time you can use when your me._

"Ok then, I'll remember that Link" said Tsukune "I better go find the others they are getting worried about me."

_Ok then Tsukune _said Link _I'll catch you later then._

Tsukune pulled off the mask, he felt the magic leave him, then in a flash of light, he was his original self again.

_Even though the mask is off I can still feel magic in me along with knowledge and the other stuff of Link that I now have. I just hope it can come in handy._

Tsukune heard another scream from Moka.

"Oh crap, what now?" Tsukune asked himself, Tsukune then thought of his own weapons and then he saw his weapons already equipped to him except his masks, then with everything set he ran off to the direction where the scream came from.

Moka and the others were backing away from a huge one eyed armored arachnid (hint: it's a boss from Oot, guess what it is.)

As Tsukune was at the edge of the forest they saw the girls and the monster, he was hiding through the dense bushes, he pulled out a bomb as soon as he ignited it he threw it at the monster.

Moka and the others were panicking, hoping Tsukune was somewhere safe, just as the arachnid was at striking distance a small blue ball with a fuse came out of nowhere and landed in between the girls and the arachnid.

The girls quickly realized it was a bomb and went far back to a safe distance, but the monster simply looked at the bomb, then exploded at its face, stunning the arachnid.

Then a figure came from out of the forest ,wielding a shield and sword continually slashing at its eye until it stood on its tail like appendage, its legs high in the air, its eye was leaking out some sort of liquid and then fell to the ground fading away in a blaze of green flame.

Moka and the others walked up to where the person is, they thought Link was back but they were surprised as the figure sheathed its sword and shield and turned around to face them.

It was Tsukune.

"Tsukune!" the girls chorused then all of a sudden Tsukune was in a mass girl hug, then they let go, all of them were looking at Tsukune.

"Oh Tsukune, are you ok, we were so worried about you." Moka said on the verge of tears

"I'm fine guys, I was going through the forest until I sat down and fell asleep, when I woke up, I found these weapons and then I heard your scream Moka, so I got these weapons and ran to you guys, saving you guys." Tsukune explained.

"Well, we're just so glad to see you again Tsukune." Yukari said

"The sword you was wielding looked cool, but the shield looks creepy." Kurumu said

"Yeah, but thank heavens I got them so I could defeat that monster." Tsukune said rubbing the back of his head.

"Speaking of monsters, those Lizardmen we faced before, they came back, and with others too we thought we was done until this guy in green clothes came in and…" Yukari continued to explain her story of how Link defeated the lizards, Tsukune simply faked a look of surprise, which everyone else thought it was real.

"Wow, he must be pretty good." Tsukune said _even though I defeated them he thought._

"_He did saved us, but you're my knight in shining armor, Tsukune." Kurumu said as she buried his face in her huge breasts only to be let go because of a ice kunai to the head._

"_Tsukune is my hero, you cow." Mizore said , while hugging Tsukune, only to be released by getting hit in the head with a basin._

"_He is not your hero, he is mine Desu!" Yukari chirped._

_Just as Tsukune thought he was safe, he was hugged by Moka, whose green eyes looked Tsukune's dark brown eyes._

"_Tsukune is my hero…" she said softly_

"_Moka-san…." Tsukune said_

"_Tsukune is my hero…because of his tasty blood." Moka said as she bit down Tsukune's neck_

"_Capu chu"_

"_Moka-san!"_

_End of Chapter 1_

_So how that for my Legend of Zelda/ Rosario Vampire crossover I'll be making the next chapter as soon as I'm done with the other chapter on Rosario Vampire meets Sonic the Hedgehog._

_But for now, I hope you you enjoy this story._

_Remember, Read and Review plz._


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys here is chapter 2 of Legend of Zelda: Dawn of a New Hero

Remember, I do not own Rosario Vampire or Legend of Zelda (though it would be epic if I owned both of them)

Remember that question I asked on the monster Tsukune defeated on the first chapter, the answer is Queen Gohma.

"Speaking"

_Thoughts/Link speaking in Tsukune's mind_

_**Inner Moka speaking through the Rosario**_

Chapter 2: The Two Heroes

It was the next morning when Tsukune went back to the forest clearing.

_Well if I'm going to protect my friends I need to do some training _he thought ashe looked around the forest clearing _this should be a good place to do it, where I'm far enough so no one can hear me train I just hope Mizore-chan is not stalking me._

Tsukune then looked around the clearing and listened for the slightest sound, knowing he is alone he summoned the golden bow known as the Hero Bow and started target practice using trees as his targets.

Once he was done shooting, he put his Hero Bow away then pulled out his Gilded Sword and Masked Mirror Shield, he practiced his sword techniques on one of the trees also use the same tree to do somersaults, side jumps, front rolls, and jump attacks.

Panting slightly, he sat down and leaned on a tree _Wow_ Tsukune thought _I did pretty well on my first day of training_

_I agree _a voice said in his mind

Tsukune jumped in surprise then realized whose voice it was _"_Hey Link, you nearly gave me a heart attack."

_Sorry _Link replied _did not mean to startle you._

"It's ok" Tsukune said, "Have you been watching me train?"

_Yeah, you did well, but this is only one day of training, you will have to train on a regular basis you know _Link said.

"I know" Tsukune said, _"_I already planned it out, when I do my training day, my next day will be my resting day, then I'll repeat the cycle."

_Sounds like a good plan to me _Link said _but your training cannot just be physical training._

"What do you mean?" Tsukune asked

_Well since you have my abilities, you also have my magic powers as well _Link said

"What kind of magic powers did you have?" Tsukune asked

_Well, there are these three magic spells I know of and my special spin attack technique _Link said

"What about those magic arrows?" Tsukune asked

_It's the same thing as firing a regular arrow only you need to poor a little bit of your magic in it _Link said

"Well then, I better get started practicing my on my magic" Tsukune said as he got up

The next few hours Link began teaching Tsukune how to cast the magic spells.

They began by practicing a fireball attack magic called Din's Fire, next they practiced a defense magic spell called Nayru's Love, which incased Tsukune in a diamond shaped barrier, next they practiced a warping magic called Farore's Wind, and finally they practiced the Spin Attack. Tsukune kept practicing until he noticed there was no magic appearing on the blade.

"Uh Link, I got a problem here" Tsukune said

_Let me guess, the magic is not showing up at all? _Link asked

"Pretty much." Tsukune said

_Just open up the storage dimension and step inside it, something can regain your magic energy _Link said

Tsukune opened up the storage dimension and went inside "What am I looking for exactly?" he asked

_Look for a shelf that has six bottles with a different color of potions _Link said

Tsukune look around until he found the shelf "Ok, I'm at the shelf." he said

_Get the bottle with the green potion inside and drink that _Link said

Tsukune grabbed the green potion bottle, took off the cap, and drank the potion until there was nothing left, and then Tsukune felt a strange sensation coming over him, as if something just been restored in him.

"Whoa, that was weird." Tsukune said

_Do not worry, you will get used to it _Link said

"What was that thing?" Tsukune asked

_A magic potion _Link said _I have 3 types of potions the red potion restores health, the green restores magic, and the blue restores both, but I only save that potion for emergencies only_

"What about these glowing balls of light in other bottles?" Tsukune asked as he saw a glowing light in two of the bottles

_Those are fairy spirits, whenever you are defeated in battle, the fairy spirits will revive you and heal you completely, and those have helped me so much in the past. _Link said

"Couldn't have you used one of them fairy spirits to revive you from that disease?" Tsukune asked

_Would not have worked _Link said _the disease kept draining away my health, magic, and strength, believe me I have tried everything, but it did not work._

"I see" Tsukune said "sorry I asked"

_Its ok, you are not alone on that _Link said

Tsukune look around the storage dimension until he noticed a huge bag beside him "Hey Link, what's this?" he asked as he walked over to it.

_That is my Giant's Wallet; it is where I keep my Rupees _Link said

"Rupees?" Tsukune asked as he reached in the wallet and pulled out a red Rupee

_Rupees is our currency in Hyrule, green Rupees are worth 1, blue Rupees are worth 5, red Rupees are worth 20 and purple Rupees are worth 50 there are even some Rupees that are worth 200. _Link said

Tsukune whistled "That's a lot of Rupees, how much can this wallet carry?"

_About 999 Rupees _Link said

"Wow Link, you must have been saving up a lot haven't you?" Tsukune asked

_Oh yeah _Link said

Tsukune put the red Rupee back in the wallet and looked at the two ocarinas next to the wallet above the ocarinas was a piece of paper that had sheet music on it.

"Music for your ocarinas, Link?" Tsukune asked

_Yes, I come across these songs during my adventures _Link said

"Something tells me you don't just play the ocarina for your enjoyment" Tsukune said

_You are right _Link said _the melodies have mysterious powers in their notes; each melody has a different power in them, which I have used in my adventures._

"Wow" Tsukune said "Can you tell me what these songs can do?"

_I would love to but, are you supposed to be getting ready for class? _Link asked

Tsukune looked at his watch and gasped "Oh crap, you're right!" Tsukune said as he ran out of the storage dimension, closing it behind him, he raced to his dorm room where he took a quick shower, got into his uniform then, went off to his classroom, only to have a few minutes to spare.

Once classes were over Tsukune went into the clubroom with Moka and the others, only to have his face buried in the huge breasts of a certain bluenette succubus.

"Thanks for saving me from that evil creature Tsukune." said Kurumu as she kept Tsukune's head between her breasts.

There was muffled shout coming from Tsukune ("Can't breathe, can't breathe!") only to be released when a sound of a thud could be heard Tsukune looked to see that Kurumu got hit with Yukari's wash basin, Tsukune turned around to see Yukari with her wand drawn out, only to be frozen by Mizore.

Once the fighting stopped, Tsukune walked over to the table and sat down with Moka

"So what's this month's special edition will be this time?" Tsukune asked

"How about 'strange sightings of new monsters'?" Yukari asked

"I agree, since Link had to fight those lizard warriors" Mizore said

"Lizafos" Tsukune said "and not to mention when I fought that armored arachnid as well"

They all nodded in agreement, as they began to write down their ideas for the paper, As Moka continued writing her part in the paper a familiar voice was speaking in her mind.

_**Hmm…this is strange…**_ Said Inner Moka from within the Rosario

_What is it, Ura? _Outer Moka asked

_**There is something strange about Tsukune **_Inner Moka said

_What is so strange about him? _Outer Moka asked

_**A few things 1. a ghostly presence is hanging around him, 2. I noticed an increase in strength from him and 3. When you were enjoying his blood, I noticed there were traces of magic in his blood **_Inner Moka explained.

_Now that you mention it, Tsukune's blood does taste a bit different from before, but so what if he got a bit stronger, it could be the result of when you were training him. _Outer Moka said

_**Maybe so, but it does not explain how there is a ghost hanging around him or that there is magic within him. **_Inner Moka said.

_Well is that ghost giving Tsukune any problems? _Outer Moka asked

_**No **_Inner Moka said _**it looks like the ghost is not even possessing him, that makes it even more strange, I will be keeping an eye on him and the ghost. **_Inner Moka said

Moka and the others continued writing down ideas only for Tsukune to speak out.

"These ideas are good and all, but I need something really big for the front page…but what?" he asked

Tsukune's answer was in the form of screaming coming from the hallways.

"Looks like you got your answer Tsukune." Kurumu said

"Let's go check it out." Tsukune said

Tsukune and the others ran through the hallways until they noticed one of the classmates from the aquatic class near the door to the auxiliary pool, with a scared look on his face.

"What happened?" Tsukune said

"Well me and the other classmates were doing our laps around the pool, until the Swim Club leader Tamao Inchinose showed up and brought her club with her to drain our life forces, though we was too fast for them, we got out of there before they could get us." he said.

"Where is Tamao?" Tsukune asked

"In there." said the classmate pointing to the door to the auxiliary pool "she also mentioned about getting back at a vampire as well."

"I see" Tsukune said "Well, we will deal with her"

The classmate nodded and ran off, Tsukune and the others entered the auxiliary poolroom, and sure enough on the other side of the pool stood Tamao, wearing her usual blue two-piece bikini and black flip-flops.

"There they are Tsukune and his little friends" she said in a cool voice.

"Trying to drain their life-forces again, Tamao?" Tsukune asked

"Did you forget what I said before, Tsukune?" Tamao asked "Its what we Mermaids do, draining the life forces from the males, but it does not matter if we drained them or not, it was just a part of my plan." she said

"And might I ask is your plan?" asked Yukari

Tamao smirked "Isn't it obvious, I seek revenge!" she said as she started pacing "After what you and your friends did to us, all I could ever think of was revenge, but now I have the perfect opportunity to do just that."

"We beaten you before Tamao, we'll beat you again!" Kurumu shouted

Tamao laughed "Who says you will be fighting me?" she asked, only to smirk when she answered "But don't worry I have just the thing that will defeat you."

Tamao whistled: then from out of the water a long tentacle made of water, inside the tentacle is a red and white nucleus.

"Say hello to my new pet, The Giant Aquatic Amoeba, Morpha!" she said "Destroy them, Morpha!" she said as she ran outside.

Tsukune saw Morpha using its water tentacle to attack the girls; Tsukune rushed to them and pushed them away just before the tentacle could hit them.

"Are you guys all right?" Tsukune asked

"Yeah, we're fine" Moka said

Tsukune got up and looked at Morpha, the girls got up and went to their fighting poses.

"Don't worry Tsukune we'll help you beat that thing." Kurumu said.

"No" Tsukune said firmly.

"Huh?" all the girls said in unison.

"I'll deal with Morpha, the rest of you go after Tamao." Tsukune said

"Are you crazy? You'll get yourself killed." Mizore said

"This is one battle I must handle by myself." Tsukune said "and besides…I do not want Moka-san to get involved."

"Why do you not want me to get involved Tsukune?" Moka asked

"Remember what happened the last time we fought Tamao?" Tsukune asked

_Flashback_

_While Tsukune was busy swimming, Tamao was talking to Moka, then Tamao splashed some water at Moka, causing her youki to harm her, she ran off crying in pain. _

_Tsukune notices this, tries to get out of the pool, only for Tamao to stop him, and sees her and the other Swim Club members become Mermaids. _

_Just as Tamao was about to drain Tsukune's life force, only to stop once they seen Moka jump in the pool, electricity sparkled in the pool. Kurumu ran over to Tsukune and warned him about the vampire's weakness against water, not wasting anytime, Tsukune dove underwater, grabbed Moka, and took off her Rosario._

_Outer Moka transformed into Inner Moka and jumped high in the air, the mermaids saw her and jumped in the air as well, only to receive a kick from Inner Moka, and Tsukune was already out of the pool. once Inner Moka was on the ground, she walked over to Tsukune, slapped him in the face and told him off for what he did; all he did was hang his head and walked away._

_Flashback end_

"But we have already forgiven you, so it doesn't matter." Moka said

"It does matter, Moka-san, you and your other self may have forgiven me, but I could never forgive myself for what I did, I made a terrible mistake that day, and I swore an oath to myself to never repeat that mistake for the rest of my life." Tsukune said.

"Please, Tsukune, let us help you." Yukari pleaded

Tsukune turned around and look at them with fierce determination in his eyes, the girls knew they could never talk him out of it now.

"Let's go" Moka said, the girls made their way to the door.

"Wait." Tsukune said

The girls turned and look at him "What is it Tsukune?" asked Moka

Tsukune walked over to Moka "Before you go…" he pulled off her Rosario

A bright light surrounded Moka, she began to transform, the light disappeared, and their stood Inner Moka.

"Taking on a monster by yourself are you, you're sure you know what you're doing?" Inner Moka asked

Tsukune nodded silently

"Very well, we'll leave you to it then." Inner Moka said all the girls left the poolroom, leaving Tsukune to deal with Morpha.

(Music: Loz: Oot - Boss battle)

Tsukune summoned his Gilded Sword and Masked Mirror Shield "Ok, Link, how do I beat this thing?" Tsukune asked.

_Did you see the nucleus inside the tentacle of water? _Link asked _That is its main weak point, as soon as it tries to attack with the tentacle, dodge it, then use the hookshot to bring the nucleus to you, and then strike it with everything you got!_

"I was wondering when I get to use that thing" Tsukune said "looks like I get my chance."

Tsukune watched Morpha's movements, the nucleus began spinning around in circles creating another water tentacle, the tentacle aimed for Tsukune, only for him to jump out of the way, and he pulled out the hookshot, aims it at the nucleus and fired. The hookshot hit the nucleus and pulled it out of the tentacle, once the nucleus was in striking distance Tsukune quickly pulled out his Gilded Sword and slashed the nucleus twice.

The battle continued in this pattern, there were a few times where Morpha grabbed Tsukune and threw him at a wall, though he used Nayru's Love to keep himself from getting hurt, but he was already low on magic and health.

"Dang, time to use the blue potion." Tsukune said, he summoned the bottle that contained the blue potion, he popped off the lid and drank the potion, putting the empty bottle back in storage.

Tsukune noticed there are two water tentacles appearing instead of one, "Link, there are two tentacles instead of one now."

_Morpha summons two tentacles when it's on verge of death, you are getting close to defeating it, Tsukune, just a little bit more. _Link said.

Tsukune remained focused as he grabbed the nucleus with the hookshot, and did a jump attack to finish it off. Once he delivered the final blow, the nucleus jump in the air and exploded like a water balloon then the water in the pool rose up into the ceiling which formed into one giant puddle on the ceiling before becoming one big water droplet and fell back into the pool which is now only a small puddle of water.

(Music: Loz: Oot and MM - Boss Defeated)

_You did it! You defeated Morpha, Tsukune! _Link said

"I got to admit, that was quite a battle" Tsukune said as he put away his weapons, then he notices something at the bottom of the pool.

"I see something down there." Tsukune said

_Go check it out _Link said.

Tsukune jumped into the empty pool and walked over to what he saw, it was a heart shaped container that was filled with a red liquid.

"What is that?" Tsukune asked

_It's a Heart Container, these things will increase your health, just touch the container. _Link said.

Tsukune grabbed the container then he felt more energetic, the Heart Container vanished into thin air.

"Hey, its gone." Tsukune said as he looked for it.

_Relax, you simply absorbed the Heart Container_ Link said

Tsukune climbed out of the pool and look out into the hall, there was no sign of Moka or any of his friends, Tsukune grew worried

"They have not showed up since I was battling Morpha." Tsukune said

_They must be in trouble, we better go save them. _Link said

"But before we go…It's time for you to take over from here." Tsukune said as he pulled out the Link Mask.

_Ready when you are, Tsukune! _Link said

Tsukune put the Link Mask on his face, he felt the magic of the mask spread throughout his body as he transformed into Link.

The Gilded Sword and Masked Mirror Shield was now replaced with the Master Sword and Gerudo Mirror Shield.

Link ran out of the pool room and raced through the hallway to the doors that led to the outside pool, which Kurumu and the others were bound by rope on the wire fence.

"Link!" The girls said in unison

"Kurumu, where's Moka?" Link asked as noticed Moka was missing.

Kurumu, surprised of how Link knew their names, replied.

"Up there!" she said

Link looked up to the high diving area to see Inner Moka, bounded by a rope with numerous seals on the rope dangling off of the high diving board.

"Hang on, you guys, I'll get you out of there." Link said only to hear laughing he looked to see Tamao beside Link .

"You think you can take these girls from me?" Tamao asked, then notices it is not Tsukune standing there, but Link.

"Blond hair, blue eyes, wearing green clothes, and wielding a sword and shield." Tamao said "You must be Link, I heave heard about you from those lizard men you defeated, I never knew just how strong…and how handsome you are." she said with a slight blush "Instead of trying to rescue them…" she said as she pointed at the girls "Why not go out with someone even better…me" she said.

"I would rather go out on a date with a ReDead than go out with you." Link said

"So you would pick these girls over me huh?" Tamao asked "Shame there about too be eaten though." she said as she snapped her fingers.

From out of the water a huge purple and black fish jumped out of the water, with green eyes, razor sharp horns and teeth.

"You girls are going to be food for my other pet, The Gargantuan Masked Fish, Gyorg!" Tamao said

_Look at the size of that thing, its huge! _Tsukune said in his mind _how am I going to beat that thing?_

_With one of the masks I have, use the Zora Mask _Link replied.

_The mask that looks like a sea creature? _Tsukune asked

_That's the one _Lin_k _said

Link pulled out the Zora Mask, Tamao and the girls saw the mask.

_What is he going do with that strange mask he's holding? _Kurumu thought

"You think a mask is going to rescue them Link?" Tamao asked

Students began to gather around the pool area, the female students noticed Link and blushed.

"Whoa, who is the guy in the green clothes?" asked one girl

"That's Link, I heard he took down the lizard men and the Lizafos." said one boy

"Not only is he strong, he is handsome as well." said another girl who blushed

Link noticed the crowd then looked at Tamao.

"Only one way to find out" Link said, then he put on the Zora Mask

He felt the magic of the mask transforming him there was a flash bright light and there stood Link as a sea creature with silver and green skin, wearing green swim trunks with a red belt, wearing brown fingerless gloves and brown boots, with green fins on his arms, his body was toned as though he was working out, with black eyes with white pupils, with fins on his head that looks similar to his green cap and blond hair.

He became Zora Link.

Everyone except Link thought to themselves _Is that another form of Link?_

(Music: MM - Boss Battle)

Zora Link ran up the stairs and jumped in the pool. He dived down to the bottom to see Gyorg swimming around, only to see Zora Link standing there. He turned around and charged at Link, only to roll out of the way.

_How do I beat this one Link? _Tsukune said in his mind.

_There are two ways two stun Gyorg, first option is to throw the fins on your arms at him, the second option is to get up close and personal by using your magic barrier and hit him in the face with it. _Link said.

_Ok _Tsukune said in his mind, Link got into his form, the fins on his arms grew bigger as he brought his arms together and threw the fins at Gyorg.

The fins became like two giant boomerangs as it tried to reach its target, only for Gyorg move out the way, the fins returned back to Link, only for Gyorg the grab Link with his mouth, chewed him up, and spat him out.

This pattern continued with no sign of changing, Link was getting weaker with every attack received by Gyorg.

Link was on his last legs, he used every bit of strength to throw the fins, but it only ended in the same result, Gyorg dodged it, as soon as the fins returned to Link, Gyorg grabbed link and chewed him up, then Gyorg went up to the surface and spat him out Link was sent flying out of the pool and into the forest.

Tamao laughed "I should have known he was too good to be true, either he got lucky or the lizard men were weak, doesn't matter now because I win!"

Inner Moka and the others looked on with defeated looks on their faces all thought the same thing

_Tsukune, please, help us! _They all thought in their minds.

Meanwhile, in the forest, Link was on the ground, his arms and legs broken, drifted off into unconsciousness.

Tsukune was floating in a dark void he hung his head in shame.

"I failed…" Tsukune said to himself "I failed to keep my promise…I failed to protect my friends…now they are going to be killed because of me…." he said.

_All is not yet lost, young hero…_said a mysterious voice

Tsukune looked around the void, only to see a ball of glowing pink light with wings floating beside him.

"You…you're a fairy spirit…aren't you?" Tsukune asked

_Yes, Tsukune…and with my power, I shall restore your strength…_ the fairy spirit said then there was a blinding flash of light.

Outside of Tsukune's subconscious, a fairy spirit came out of the bottle and began circling above him, Link came to, with his bones no longer broken, he got up and dusted himself off.

Link noticed he was in the forest, he was still in his Zora form, he looked over to the pool area to see his friends are still alive, with Inner Moka still hanging from the high dive platform.

Back at the pool Tamao smirked before she said "Gyorg, feeding time!" she shouted as she pointed at Inner Moka.

Gyorg jumped high in the air, it was within a few feet from Moka before two boomerang-like fins started flying and hitting Gyorg in the face, causing the huge masked fish to fall back in the water with a big splash, that missed Inner Moka by several feet, the fins began to fly back to a certain boy on the medium dive platform, who raise its arms so that the fins attached themselves on the fins

Zora Link has returned.

"Link, he's back!" Yukari said

Tamao could not believe what she is seeing, she saw Zora Link standing on the dive platform, unharmed

"I don't understand!" Tamao shrieked " I saw Gyorg kill you…yet you still live…why cant you just die already?!" she yelled.

Zora Link did not say a word, he jumped and did a perfect swan dive in the water, once Zora Link was under water he wasted no time by swimming toward Gyorg, he used his magic barrier around him and struck Gyorg with it, the huge fish fell to the bottom, stunned, once Zora Link was in striking distance, he unleashed a combo of punches and kicks at Gyorg.

The battle continued in this pattern now that the tables have turned in Zora Link's favor, Zora kept using his magic barrier than his fins to stun Gyorg, during the battle Gyorg opened his mouth, then smaller sized version of Gyorg came out.

_If Gyorg is bringing our reinforcements, that must mean he is weakened by now _Link said

_We got Gyorg on the ropes now, just a little bit more and we got him. _Tsukune thought to himself.

Zora Link avoided the smaller fish and used his magic barrier to stun Gyorg, once the huge fish is down at the bottom of the pool, Link went down, and unleashed a powerful combo of punches, then Link leapt high.

"In the immortal words of Inner Moka, know your place!" Link said, while delivering the final blow with an axe kick.

Gyorg jumped in the air, only to land on the ground flopping around until he became smaller and smaller until he vanished, Zora Link got out of the pool to see where Gyorg is at, only to see a mask of Gyorg's face landed where the fish was at, next to it another Heart Container.

(Music: Oot and MM - Boss Defeated)

Then all of a sudden, Tamao jumped out of the pool, already turned to her mermaid form with her razor sharp teeth she cut the rope that was dangling Inner Moka from the high dive.

Zora Link quickly turned around to see Inner Moka falling headfirst into the pool, he ran as fast as he could and jumped, managing to catch Inner Moka in time, both of them landed on the ground.

Zora Link went behind Inner Moka and undid the knot that held the rope around her, once it was undone, Inner Moka stood up, letting the rope fall off her.

"Thanks" Inner Moka said "would you be so kind as to releasing my friends as well?" she asked

Zora Link nodded, he threw his fins at Kurumu and the others, cutting the ropes that bind them to the fence.

Once they were free they turned into their monster forms, all the members of the Swim club transformed into their mermaid forms.

"So what if Gyorg fails to kill you, at least Morpha must have already killed Tsukune by now." Tamao said as she was floating in the water.

There was looks of fear that came on the girl's faces, only to hear Zora Link speak

"Tsukune already defeated Morpha by the time I got there." he said

Inner Moka and the others had a surprised look on their faces.

_So, Tsukune managed to beat that thing by himself…I'm impressed _Inner Moka thought to herself.

"I can't believe this!" Tamao said "Not only did Morpha failed me but so did Gyorg!" she shouted as she splashed water in anger "I guess what they say is true 'if you want something done right, you got to do it yourself'." she turned to her club members " Get them!" Tamao yelled as she pointed at Zora Link and the others.

The Swim Club jumped in the pool with Tamao as they were swimming toward Zora Link and the girls.

The girls got into their fighting positions, only for Zora Link to step forward.

_What's Link up to now? _Inner Moka thought

Zora Link brought his hands to his right side, then he slammed his hand down on the ground, a huge fire ball surrounded him, then he unleashed it in a wave of fire, the girls were unharmed, but the water in the pool had evaporated, making the mermaids vulnerable to attack.

"What did you just do?!" Tamao shouted

"I used Din's fire to evaporate the water in the pool, so that the battle would turn in our favor." Zora Link said then he turned to the girls "Have at 'em."

"Don't you want to join in, Link?" Kurumu asked

"I already had my fair share of battle today, so im good." Zora Link said as he walked down the stairs to the outside of the pool.

"Suit yourself." Kurumu said as she and the other girls jumped in the pool, all that could be heard was the sounds of blows landing, the din of washtubs landing on the mermaid's heads, and the grunts of pain from the mermaids.

Meanwhile Link off his Zora Mask, he felt the magic of the Zora Mask leaving him turning back to normal Link , he walked over to where the Heart Container and the remains of Gyorg is at, Link picked up the Heart Container, he felt his health being restored and increased, then he picked up the remains of Gyorg.

_What is this? _Tsukune thought

_It's Gyorg's Remains, you freed the innocent spirit that was trapped in Gyorg, so this is all of what's left of it, you can keep it as a trophy._

_Ok _Tsukune thought to himself, Link put Gyorg's Remains in storage, only to hear Inner Moka shouting "Know your place!" then he saw the Swim club getting sent to the skies.

Inner Moka and the other girls got out of the pool, and went toward Link

"Thanks for saving us again Link." Kurumu said

"No problem Kurumu." Link said

"How do you know my name Link?" Kurumu asked

"Tsukune, he told me about you and asked me to keep Inner Moka safe from the water." Link explained

"Speaking of Tsukune…" Inner Moka said "Is what you said true? Did Tsukune actually beat Morpha?"

"Yes Moka, its true" Link said "He defeated Morpha…and don't worry" he said as he noticed the worried looks on the girls faces "Tsukune is just fine, he had a couple of injuries, but I healed him." Link explained.

The girls were relieved now knowing about Tsukune's condition, then a thought crossed Link's mind

"Before I forget, Tsukune wanted me to give you this Moka." Link said as he digging into his pocket, then pulled out the Rosario, he handed it to Inner Moka, who took it from him.

"Well…its time for me to go" Link said before he took a step back "Wait" Inner Moka said "Before you go, could you do me favor?" she asked.

"And that is?" Link asked

"If you see Tsukune…" Inner Moka said "Tell him, I said thanks…for keeping his promise."

Link nodded, then he took a few steps back , he pulled out a Deku Nut, and said

"Until we meet again." Link said before slamming the Deku Nut on the ground, there was a bright flash of light, then he was gone.

"There he goes again." Yukari said, Inner Moka replaced the Rosario on her choker, which turned her back into Outer Moka.

"Let's go find Tsukune so that we can tell him what happened." Moka said, then her and the others went back inside the school building.

Meanwhile back at the forest, clearing, Tsukune already took off the Link Mask, which he reverted back to his original form.

"Dang, those battles wore me out." Tsukune said

_Though you managed to not only defeat Morpha, but you also defeated Gyorg, you fought pretty well back there _Link said.

"Thanks to my training I did earlier." Tsukune said

_That's true _Link said _Now you better get going, the girls are looking for you._

"I will, but remember, tomorrow we pratice on them ocarinas" Tsukune said

_You got it _Link said

Tsukune left the forest and looked around, trying to find Moka and the other girls.

"Sheesh, how am I supposed to find them in this huge campus?" Tsukune asked.

His answer came in the form of voices calling out his name, then he finds himself in a mass girl hug by Moka and the others.

"Tsukune, you're ok!" Moka said

"Where were you Tsukune?" Kurumu asked "we was looking for you." she said

"I was looking around for you guys." Tsukune said "Link told me what happened outside, are you guys alright?" he asked

"We're fine desu." Yukari said

"It's a shame we did not get to see you fight against Morpha." Mizore said

"Yeah it was a pretty intense battle back there." Tsukune said, only to find Kurumu's breasts buring his face.

"Well it doesn't matter, I have my hero with me, that's all it matters." Kurumu said

Only muffeld speech could be heard from Tsukune, then a ice shard was found lodged in Kurumu's forehead, thus releasing Tsukune from her grip, only to have Mizore wrapping her arms around Tsukune from behind, pressing her breasts against his back, Tsukune felt her cold breath on his neck, giving him goose bumps.

"No, my hero is with me." Mizore said, only to find a basin land on her head, releasing Tsukune from her grasp, only to find Yukari to jump up and wrapping her arms around Tsukune's neck.

"You're both wrong, my hero is with me desu!" Yukari said only have a ice shard lodged at her forehead, causing Yukari to let go and drop down to the ground, Tsukune backed away from the fight, only to turn around and found Moka hugging him.

"My hero is with me…" Moka said

Tsukune looked into her bright green eyes, while Moka looked into his dark brown eyes.

"Moka-san…"

"Tsukune…"

"Moka-san…"

"Tsukune…"

"Moka-san…"

Before Moka could say anything, she collapsed on Tsukune, who managed to hold on to her.

"I feel so weak…" she said

"Moka-san, are you ok?" Tsukune asked

"Forgive me…" Moka said, then she bit down on Tsukune's neck and began sucking his blood

"Capu-chu…." she said

"Moka-san!" Tsukune said "I'm not your food!" he shouted before he turned around and ran off, kicking it into high gear.

"Tsukune wait!" Moka said chasing him, the other girls followed suit.

Back at the tunnel, a person came out of the tunnel, with red hair, pointy ears, wearing purple clothes and matching color shoes while wearing a violet colored jacket, he was carrying a big backpack with all sorts of masks on it, the man was smiling.

"So, the Link Mask has chosen its owner…and he is around he somewhere." he said then he chuckled "well if is here or not, this will be the perfect place to open a Happy Mask Shop." he said then he walked down the path to the school.

To be continued on Chapter 3.

How about that? 2 boss battles in 1 chapter, you guys thought I forgot about my fanfiction stories, have you?

Well guess again, I still remember, and I know I said I do this chapter after I made another Sonic/R + V chapter, well inspiration hit me and well, I couldn't resist making this chapter.

Anyway I'll be thinking up new things for my stories, until that time, please bear with me

Remember, Read and Review please, no flaming, only constructive criticism allowed

By the way here is another Loz trivia question

Where did you find this phrase from?

"When the sun shall eventually set. A newborn's life shall fade,

From sun to moon, moon to sun, give peaceful rest to the living dead."

The answer will be revealed on Chapter 3


End file.
